


无关风月

by yibeicoco



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibeicoco/pseuds/yibeicoco
Summary: ABO设定，胖A雨O有炮友设定，雷





	1. Chapter 1

周雨有非常好看的眼睛。  
深陷于情欲的时候樊振东往往会忽视这件事——总有别的来吸引他的注意力。以至于当他们换了一个姿势，周雨那双波光潋滟的眼睛对上他的视线时，樊振东一时间觉得有些招架不住。  
“小雨……”  
他贪恋地用唇舌去描摹周雨锁骨的形状。用牙齿轻轻咬他的喉咙。周雨似乎是有了一丝身为猎物的自觉，他轻微颤抖着，发出低声的呜咽，用腿缠紧樊振东的腰，乖巧地仰起头索吻。  
撞击的动作并没有因为周雨的配合而变得柔和，正相反地，樊振东一边吻着他，一边愈发猛烈的进攻。  
Alpha和Omega都有无法抗拒的本能。

一轮结束之后，周雨躺在床上平复了一下呼吸。樊振东刚刚给了他一个临时标记，Alpha和Omega的信息素交融在一起，足够他度过这一个预料之中、并不算来势汹汹的发情期。情欲消退后，羞涩和不坦诚又开始支配他们的情绪，周雨犹豫着，又用刚才被粗暴扯开的浴袍裹起了自己。  
他说：谢谢你。  
樊振东就只是看着他。  
你明天还有早课吧？周雨问。  
嗯。不去也没关系，不会点名。  
那怎么行。周雨一下子严肃起来，你现在就翘课，习惯养成了，到大三大四可怎么办……  
樊振东听着他唠唠叨叨，也没解释说那门课的内容他高中就学得差不多了。周雨教育了他一番，心满意足之后跑到浴室洗澡去了。  
真是奇怪。樊振东想，明明什么都做过了，事后反而羞涩起来。其实也能理解，高潮过后，一切也就都该回归原位了。  
他始终有一点不甘心。  
目前也就是一点。

这一点不甘心催促着樊振东推开了浴室的门。  
周雨正背对着他调节水温。头发湿漉漉。纤细脖颈。背脊上若隐若现的蝴蝶骨。吻痕。魂牵梦萦、食髓知味的甜蜜感觉。  
樊振东走过去，从背后袭击了周雨。鹿一样的眼睛惊惶地看着他。  
周雨的眼睛。  
Omega的身体还处在极度的敏感里。樊振东搂住他的腰，手指捻着红肿的乳尖，轻而易举地逼出了Omega的哭叫呻吟。穴口柔软得不需要再次扩张，方便了Alpha的进犯。周雨很轻易地被清甜的信息素带进了又一次情热。没有抗拒。无法抗拒。

第二天早上樊振东理所应当地翘了早课。但这一次醒来的时候周雨终于没有消失。昨晚精力的过度消耗给了他无与伦比的安稳睡眠。  
樊振东越界了。他知道这对拉进他和周雨的关系无济于事。他们最多能够在性事上更加契合，但周雨再次醒来的时候，他们又将变回那种欲言又止的羞涩和坦坦荡荡的友情。  
不——樊振东不能确定他是否还坦坦荡荡。但介入周雨的感情，对他们来说，都没有什么好处。  
他们的关系容不得进一步的混乱了。

这是樊振东陪周雨度过的第三个发情期。


	2. Chapter 2

第一次是个意外。  
pwp文里常见的那种。周雨带队到外地实践，队里3个Omega，队长只好和樊振东平分一个标间。周雨也是仗着发情期一向规律，却没想到这次竟然提前半个多月来了。樊振东深夜里被Omega身上爆发出来的甜蜜味道生生逼醒，睁开眼睛只看见周雨背对着他在开一盒抑制剂，颤抖的双手把铝箔纸弄得哗啦作响，把药片吞进嘴里，手却软得矿泉水瓶盖都拧不开。  
樊振东觉得自己整个人都在发热。  
他走到周雨背后去，伸手拿了那瓶水，拧开递给他。  
周雨感觉到了Alpha的气息，抖得更加厉害，匆忙将药片咽下去。  
呼吸稍微平复了一下。  
“对不起……吵醒你了。”  
“现在不是在意这个的时候吧。”樊振东的声音沙哑得他自己都惊讶，“发情期已经到了的话，吃抑制剂还有用吗？”  
“看来不是很有用。”周雨苦笑一声，“不介意的话，能给我个临时标记吗？”

临时标记的效果持续了两个小时。  
滚烫剧烈的情潮再次袭来的时候，周雨终于被冲了两遍凉水澡的Alpha恶狠狠地压在了床上。  
“雨哥，”Alpha沙哑的声音在他耳边，竭力维持着最后的理智，“你没有别的办法了。”  
周雨用下巴蹭着他的肩膀当做回应。

酒店床头备了安全套，刚住进来的时候他们还拿着它开了一番年轻的男孩子之间的玩笑。  
然而这玩笑迅速地应验在他们两个身上。周雨的脑子烧成一团浆糊，只能感觉到樊振东的手指在他身体里进进出出，又凑上来黏黏糊糊地吻他，在他耳边喘气，低声哄着他，青涩地咬他的脖子、胸口的皮肤和乳头。两个人都是第一次，樊振东倒是很快找到了周雨的敏感点，强压着心里一团邪火，也不理周雨胡乱的挣扎哀求，手指压着那一点反复折磨，终于将他送上了高潮。  
这样的愉悦只是饮鸩止渴。  
周雨还在高潮的余韵里微微颤抖着，他盯着樊振东，眼神像一池春水，说句脏话都显得脆弱又色情。  
“你他妈能不能……快点进来？”

第一次的感觉可想而知不是特别好。尽管是在发情期里，扩张也做得足够，周雨还是难受得厉害。樊振东也没好到哪儿去，最后还是本能驱使，一阵横冲直撞。误打误撞顶到了敏感点之后周雨整个人服帖多了，被情热折磨许久的身体经不起许多快感，没过多久就呜咽着又射了一次，声音也哑了，握着樊振东手腕含糊不清地求他停下。  
樊振东看出周雨疲惫得不行，这时候停下来却又着实要命，强忍着抽了出来，低声哄着他说雨哥你忍一忍……用腿行吗。周雨下意识应了一声，过了半晌才明白过来是什么意思，整个人从耳根开始都红了起来。

清理过了之后周雨一沾枕头就沉沉睡了过去。被临时标记的Omega对Alpha有本能的依恋，睡梦中很自然地往樊振东怀里蹭，像一只偶尔撒娇的大型猫科动物。  
樊振东却睡不着。  
或者说他才彻底清醒过来。他和周雨陷入这种奇怪境地，应该怎么面对对方？求助网友？和直系学长意外发生了关系，怎么办？p.s.我也是男的。在线等，急。樊振东脑补了一通，差点笑出声来。  
问题还没解决，至少体验不坏。


End file.
